


Secrets

by iwamotions (SweetFanfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Matsukawa Issei POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/iwamotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s more than a little weird to hear the pair actually talk like this. All gentle and tender. Like this is a conversation only meant for their ears and no one else's. It's not the kind of thing he associates with these two. Frankly, he’s too used to them being a lot more louder and raucous. Not to mention a lot more bickery. </p><p> </p><p>Listening to this makes Issei feel a lot like he’s eavesdropping on his parents having a lovey-dovey talk. He can’t help but shudder at the comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beaauutttiiffulll fanart](http://missmeeya.tumblr.com/post/143206939830/miss-cigarettes-%E5%8A%9B%E5%B0%BD%E3%81%8D%E3%81%9F%E4%B8%BB%E5%B0%86%E3%81%A8%E5%89%AF%E4%B8%BB%E5%B0%86%E3%81%AE%E3%81%B2%E3%81%BF%E3%81%A4%E3%82%92%E3%83%A2%E3%83%96%E8%A6%96%E7%82%B9%E3%81%A7%E8%A6%8B). I couldn’t stop myself : 3c

By the time they’ve wrapped up their baseball match, the sky is aflame. Pale blue has given way to vibrant yellows and oranges that match the color of a large and merry bonfire. Issei shades his eyes as he glances up to take the sight in. He hadn’t expected the match to go on this long but he couldn’t deny it didn’t feel nice to play a fairly relaxed game with his classmates. 

 

He misses physically exerting himself to his fullest. He misses the thrill of a good game and chasing a target with his team mates. And while baseball doesn’t compare with volleyball, it’s still a good game to throw himself into for one day. 

 

“We should do this again sometime,” Shinji was saying by his side, tapping the baseball bat against his shoulder.

 

Issei grinned wryly, not wanting to be the one to point out that there won’t really be a lot of chances to do this again. After all, their college exams are close. Scarily close. But instead he nods, “We should." 

 

Shinji grins, gratitude coloring the upturned lips at the lie, "You leaving now or what?" 

 

Issei picks up his tie and drapes it around his neck, not bothering to tie it again. He pulls his jersey back on before yanking his jacket on for good measure as well. "Gotta get my bag and jacket from my class then I’m heading home." 

 

”‘kay. See you tomorrow then?“ With a nod and a wave, Issei begins the slow trek back to his classroom. He could have easily jogged but he’s feeling melancholic. 

 

In a few short weeks, he’ll be graduating from this school. Issei wants to take this time and memorize as many of the details about this place as he can. The open courtyard, the long hallways, the crisp, clean architecture. 

 

Issei lets his hand drag against the windowsill, enjoying the sensation of cool metal against his hot fingertips.The building is quiet. The soft sound of his footsteps echo up the stairway. It reminds him of a horror movie he watched with Hanamaki a while ago. Issei pulls his phone out to ask Hanamaki if empty school hallways were always so… _creepy_.

 

He walks up the stairs and turns to the left, shoes squeaking as his fingers tap against the screen. Issei sends the message off and slips his phone back into his pocket. Which is when he hears a quiet murmuring sound.

 

‘ _Is someone still here?’_  Issei wonders, pausing by the back door of the classroom to take a peek inside. He sees two bags but no one else. The windows are wide open though so that  _must_  mean someone’s there right? Glancing up towards the sign, Issei realizes he’s standing in front of Oikawa’s class. When his eyes shift down, he sees the main door is open a sliver. 

 

As quietly as he can, Issei pads towards the open door. The murmuring sound grows stronger. He can catch a couple of words here and there and realizes, it’s Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

 

With a wicked grin,  he decides to give the pair a jump scare. Oh! Or better yet. He’ll give em a good jump _and_  record it for posterity. Issei is certain that Hanamaki will laugh till he cries when he’ll hear Oikawa yell in fright. If it's a particularly good reaction, he'll share it on their club LINE group and enjoy the hilarity that follows.

 

He presses his back against the wall and slides carefully towards the open door. The voices are clearer now but its still difficult to understand what Oikawa and Iwaizumi are talking about.

 

Until Oikawa sighs, long and aggravated, “You can’t _still_  be blaming yourself?”

 

Pausing, Issei decides to lay off scaring them until Iwaizumi’s answered the question.

 

He strains his ears to hear Iwaizumi’s reply but there’s nothing. Oikawa sighs again, softer this time. “Iwa-chan, you need to stop-”

 

“That’s not it,” Iwaizumi interrupts gruffly.

 

Issei glances at the window a few inches away from his head and wonders if he could sneak a look inside and not get caught.

 

“Then what it is?” 

 

Oikawa’s voice is soft and gentle. Intimate.

 

It’s more than a little weird to hear the pair actually talk like this. All gentle and tender. Like this is a conversation only meant for their ears and no one else's. It's not the kind of thing he associates with these two. Frankly, he’s too used to them being a lot more louder and raucous. Not to mention a lot more bickery. 

 

Listening to this makes Issei feel a lot like he’s eavesdropping on his parents having a lovey-dovey talk. He can’t help but shudder at the comparison.

 

He misses Iwaizumi’s response but Oikawa’s sad but fond, “Oh Iwa-chan.” isn’t hard to miss.

 

There’s something about it that makes Issei want to blush. Because the feeling that he shouldn’t be listening in on this grows and grows and grows. But curiosity is a terrible thing and he’s never been good at ignoring its siren song, so Issei decides to take a peek inside.

 

But not through the window because he's not an idiot who wants to get caught. Instead, he crouches down and slowly inched towards the open doorway. Oikawa’s voice is pitched low and warm. Tender even, as he whispers something as quiet as the rustling leaves. Iwaizumi’s laugh is choked but genuine, followed by a soft, “You moron.”

 

Oikawa hums and Issei can hear the smile in it, “Takes one to know one.”

 

Issei carefully peeks past the door as someones quiet laugh gets cut mid-way into a hum.

 

Iwaizumi’s sitting on a table, knees parted enough for Oikawa to stand between them. Oikawa himself is holding onto Iwaizumi’s hands as they dangle between their bodies. Both their eyes are closed as Oikawa leans in to press their lips together in a long, sweet kiss.

 

His eyebrows shoot up. Eyes widening in surprise before he darts back out of sight. 

 

When…

 

Wha-?

 

Since whe-???

 

His heart pounds against his chest, deciding that yep. Curiosity well and truly killed the cat. He gets up on his feet, wondering what he ought to do. He should just sneak away right? Ah but wait. He still needs to get his bag and he'll have to cross past the door a…

 

Wait.

 

Ah shit, his class is on the other side of the hallway. He’s gone left instead of right after coming up the staircase.

 

‘ _Retreat it is_ ,’ Issei thinks to himself, tip toeing away from the open door, leaving the couple be. 

 

Boy, he can’t wait to tell Hanamaki about _this_. And maybe him and Maki’ll be able to figure out some way to tease the couple about this. Maybe, Issei snickers to himself as he slides open the door to his class, maybe they can make some _sekihan_  and present it to the pair in a bento. 

 

Along with a box of condoms and lube.

 

Issei pulls his phone out again and taps out, ‘You’re not going to believe what I just saw.’


End file.
